Midnight Moon
by clark163535
Summary: What are the consequence of dating a demon, even if you don't know you are. Ciel is dating a hot guy named Sebastian but does not know that Sebastian wants to turn Ciel into a demon. what will he do when he finds out? (SebaCiel) Sebastian X Ciel
1. Chapter 1

HI THIS MY SECOND FANFICTION. THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI.

I'm walking in a fog, not knowing where I was going. After a while I felt a change in the air pressure. Not wanting to move, I took a deep breath. In a quick second all the fog disappeared. I turned around, I saw my parents. Standing in the fire they burned in. I tried to run to them, but the flames had me pinned to the wall. I let a scream of pure terror, hoping someone would hear me. Looking at my parents, seeing the fear in their eyes. I called out to my parents, "Mother! Father! Please don't leave me again, I need you!"

I woke up screaming with my hand in the air. "Young master are you alright?" the silver headed butler called, running into the room. Breathing faster than a speeding bullet, I was able to calm down a little bit. Finally I sat up and looked at the concerned butler. After I completely calmed down, I moved my hair out of my face. "I'm fine Tanaka, thank you for your concern." The butler relaxed himself then when to get the young master's clothes. "You have been having bad dreams for a few days now, are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine Tanaka, they're just dreams." The butler looked worried, but let the thought go. "Do you have any preferences about your clothes today?" "Not really, just something casual." The butler came back with a grey t-shirt, dark jeans, and black converse. To add a little flair, he wore a silver dog tag. "Your breakfast today is a bowl of apple and brown sugar oatmeal with a slice of breakfast pie. Paired with fresh brewed earl grey tea." "Thank you, has Sebastian called today?" "Yes, he said he would pick you up at 8." Ciel smiling, glad that he could see his boyfriend. He looked at the clock, the time was 7:45. He went to go eat his breakfast, knowing that Sebastian is usually a few minutes late. He finished his breakfast just in time, the doorbell rang a few minutes after he had finished.

Getting in the black mustang, he saw his handsome boyfriend Sebastian. "Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked with a smile. "I had that nightmare again. I wish they would just stop coming." Not knowing what to say he just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You don't need to worry, I'm positive they will go away soon." "Thank you, I'm glad I have someone to talk to." The two just smiled and then continued on to school. When they got there, "I have to go check on something with my club. I'll meet you in class later, ok? Ciel loved his time with Sebastian and knew he would not cheat on him. "Ok, but no cheating on me ok." "You know I would never do that." He gave ciel a kiss on the check, "I would never cheat on you, your too important to me." The two walked there different ways and Sebastian's face darkened.

Sebastian really wasn't going to his club, we went to a secret place in the woods to meet the rest of his clan. "Have you found the boy?", a clan member asked with much anticipation. "Yes, I have made friends with the boy. He thinks we are dating." All the clan members had an evil smiles on their faces. "Good, do you think he will turn for you? To come to our side?" "I believe so, he has been having the nightmares, like we had foreseen." "Good, now you must find a way to bring him here and turn him. He must be turned before the next full moon." A slight sign of fear flashed on Sebastian face. "That's only 5 days, are you sure he is ready to be turned that soon?" "From what you have told us, he should be ready. The prophecy says" that to keep the demon's power from vanishing and flowing forever, a Phantomhive heir must fall in love with a demon and be turned on the last full moon of the two-thousandth and twentieth year." The clan member's faces got more terrifying. "If you fail we will make sure you die before we lose our powers." "I understand, I will not fail and make sure we keep our powers and Ciel will be out of harm's way when this is all over." The clan member shook their heads in lies. They did not tell the entire truth about the prophecy. Once Ciel was turned he will be the most powerful demon in all of the world. The clan members have someone more powerful than them, so they planned on killing Ciel after they were sure they would keep their powers. "Yes, he will be safe after he is turned", they lie coming out of their mouth convinced Sebastian that Ciel would be safe. He turned and walked back to the school he would meet his "boyfriend".

Ciel was leaving first period and was looking for Sebastian, considering that he was no in class. He was walking toward his next class and felt dizzy all of a sudden. Holding himself up with the wall he managed to get himself to his class. When he got there he saw Sebastian and he felt a little bit better. He still felt like we was going to collapse. As he made his way towards Sebastian, he stumbled a few time, when he got to his desk he stared to fall. Sebastian caught him just in time before he hit the ground. "Are you ok?" He said with worry on his face. "I'm fine I just felt a little dizzy. I'm better now." He didn't believe him, but didn't push him. "Where did you go? You missed all of first period." "I had to take care of something with my club, then I had to check on something." "What was it that was so important that you had to miss a full class?" "It is life changing surprise. I've been making sure it's perfect. It will be the best Christmas present you have ever had.

WHAT WLL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL CIEL LIKE THE BIG SURPRIZE? OR WILL HE RUN AND FIGHT FOR HIS LIFE? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I'M AM SO GLAD THAT YOU. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, COMMENT AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT HAPPEN. BYE AND CHAPTER IS COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

I only have 2 days left to turn Ciel, before time was up. Feeling very conflicted, he was making second count. Do I have feelings for Ciel? No it can't be, I could never fall for a human, a boy none the less. These thoughts swarmed his head. He was disguising the ceremony as date in the woods. He never thought he would have this much trouble. It seemed easy enough, just trick the boy then turn him. I wish it was easier than this. Do I have feelings for Ciel?

He had planned a date for him and Ciel. He would be taking him to have lunch than a movie. He wanted Ciel's last few human days to be as best as they could be. He picked him up at noon, the movie was at 2:30. They went to red lobster, Ciel's favorite restaurant. Hoping that Sebastian could help himself, he was going to tell Ciel his secret.

Sebastian wore a white button up shirt with black angel wings on the back. (Which was very appropriate) With grey skinny jeans with black and white checkered board vans. He had his raven black hair slicked to the side. Ciel was also looking very handsome, wearing a dark red dress shirt with a black button vest. He had black slacks with black and white converse. Many people were staring at them. Sebastian looked very nervous. "Ciel…I have to tell you something." He was hoping something would happen so he would not have to tell him.

Like a gift from god, a red headed grim reaper jumped through the window. With all the glass flying everywhere, one of the shards slide across Ciel's face. Sebastian's eyes flashed pink, when the smell of Ciel's blood wafted up his nose. Regrouping himself, he knew he had to get Ciel out of there. "So you dumped me for this piece of human trash. I'll make you pay, by taking out the trash for you. Then you'll be mine forever." He pulled out a red and gold chainsaw. Ciel's eyes got as big as possible, as the grim reaper ran towards him with a chainsaw above his head. As the grim reaper went to strike, Ciel closed him eyes. When he opened his eyes he was in Sebastian's arms. "Sebastian…what is go...ing on?" Saying that question before he passed out. "Why are you here Grell?" "You wound me bassy, I missed you and then came to find out that you can't miss me." Sebastian's eyes turned pink, he put Ciel on a nearby table. "You ruined my date, made my boyfriend bleed, and you tried to kill him. You will regret this." His black wings came out of his back, he clutched his fists. "You are dead to me." He lunged toward Grell. Trying to duck the demon's punches was pointless. Sebastian was one of the strongest demons and was soon to become the king (after he turned Ciel). "You would punch a lady in the face?" "You are no lady, you drag." Enraged by that word, "How dare you, now I will not hold back." "That's good, because I never was." Striking Grell once again. "Let's end this", he flew up in the air to deliver the final strike. "You will never get in my way again." His wing spread out, on his command they released thousands of feather as knives. Hit the reaper many times, he finally fell to the ground. "You should be lucky that reapers can't die or be killed. But if you very get my way again, I will make sure you wish you could die."

In Ciel's head

I'm in the woods, there is nothing but silence. All of a sudden, the trees catch ablaze. So shocked, I couldn't even let out a scream. Trying to get out a branch falls on me, I try to get out from under it, but it is no use. Using all of my strength, I got one of my arms lose. Before I could do anything else, I could no longer keep my eyes open. A few seconds later, I felt to strong arms pick me up. The arm cradled me like a young child. I felt so safe, considering I had no idea who this person was. Feeling the heat cool down, he tried to open his eyes. All he could make out was black hair and dark red eyes. A few minutes later, I was able to open my eyes all the way. "How are you feeling, you have been asleep for a while." He looked at a very tall and handsome stranger. "I'm fine", remembering his hair and eyes. "You are the one that saved me, aren't you?" He stood and walked over to him. "Yes I am and my name is Sebastian, what is your name?" With a smile on his face" My name is Ciel, thank you for saving me from the fire."

Waking up in the trashed red lobster, he looked around trying to find his boyfriend. "Ciel, your finally awake, I'm so glad." He turned his to Sebastian, his eyes filled with fear. Sebastian forgot to hide his wings. "What the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The demon was shocked at Ciel's actions. He finally realized he still had his wings in view. "Ciel, I can explain. Please don't freak out." He reached out to touch him, but Ciel slapped his hand way. "You are not human, you're a monster. And I fell in love with you. Why didn't you tell me, before I fell for you?" Shocked from Ciel's word, he never knew he felt that way. He knew Ciel liked him, but he never thought he fell in love with him. "Ciel I tried to tell you but there was never a right time. I never you felt that way about me. "Maybe because you don't feel the same way. Only a fool wouldn't know if someone is in love with them. You were just playing with me. I bet you were going to eat my soul or something. IF YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME THEN LEAVE!" Sebastian out of reaction to prove that he did love Ciel he ran toward him. He grabbed Ciel and pushed his lips to his own. The kiss was full of love and passion. Sebastian had never felt this way about anyone. When the kiss ended, he kept Ciel in his arms. "Don't ever think that I didn't love you. It is very hard for demons to fall in love, we can only love once. I'm glad that it was you. Ciel, I love you." Ciel started to cry tears of joy. After his parents died, he had no one to love him. "I'm sorry I should have never thought that. I do love you and I know that you would do nothing to hurt me." The two shared another passionate kiss. "Let me take you home." Sebastian looked at his love, happy that Ciel knew the truth and still wanted to be with him. "Sebastian, can we fly there?" With a smile on his face, his wings came back out. He picked up Ciel, and they took off.

The next day, Sebastian went to give his clan the news and tell him that he was going to bring Ciel there that night. "Yes that is right, he has accepted the truth." "Good after you turn the boy you will be the king." At first he was only doing this for the power and crown, but then when he started having real feelings for Ciel that changed. Sebastian turned to leave, but he didn't know he was being watched. A certain grim reaper had watched the conversation. "How much longer to we have to keep this up? Why can't I just turn the boy and then kill them both." One of the clan members asked. "Because he is the only one who can turn the boy for the ceremony to work. Then we will be the next king, but he is going to have a very short reign. The head clan member will kill them both and eat Sebastian soul, gaining his power. Then he will be in charge once again and the two of them will be gone." The red headed drag did not want her Sebastian to be killed, she had to tell Sebastian. She had to have proof, luckily she had her phone and recorded the whole conversation. Running to find Sebastian, He had to go the school. Not wanting to draw to much attention, she changed her outfit. Now wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes, she made her way toward Sebastian. "Sebastian, Sebastian, please wait up." Recognizing that voice, he clenched his jaw. "He grabbed Grell by his hair to drag him to the boy's restroom. "What do you want Grell? I thought I told you to stay away from me and Ciel." "I could never forget the beating you gave me, but I have something very important to tell. You and Ciel are in danger." Not believing the reaper, He got ready punch the crap out of him. Ciel had walked into the restroom, but staying out sight. "What do you mean on "Danger"? I'm about become king of the demons. And Ciel will be a demon by my side. So how could we be in danger?" Ciel was shocked about what his boyfriend had just said. "The rest of your clan is planning to kill you and Ciel after you turn him and become king. The head clan member is going to eat your soul so he came be the next king." He had a slight of fear in his eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" "I'm wearing white and black for one, not a single string of red. And I have the whole thing on video. I would come here if I was lying." "Let me see it" He ordered Grell. Grell gave him her phone. Sebastian eyes got bigger. He had to get Ciel away from here. "I have to get Ciel away from here. Grell thank you for your help. I'll make it up to you soon, but I have to care of Ciel first." He left the reaper in the restroom and went to look for Ciel. Ciel running as far as possible, then he stopped when he got to the football field. He went to sit on the bleachers, he had to rap his head around what just happened. 'I can't run my whole life. If I did become a demon, I would be able to be with Sebastian forever'. "Ciel, there you are. We have to go now, Your in danger." "No, I heard everything that the drag queen told you. I'm not going to run away anymore. I want you to turn me now, then teach me how to fight." Shocked by what Ciel said, his open mouth turned into a smile. "You do know that once I turn you, you can never return to your old life. Are you sure you can do that?" Ciel was sure that he would be ok as long as he had Sebastian. "Yes, I'll have you. I understand what I'm giving up, but I want to be with the one that makes me happy and that's you." Happy with his word, his wing came out. "I can't turn you here, we have to be in a dark place." "The cemetery, I want to say good bye to my parents one last time." "Ok, hold on." He picked up Ciel and they flew to the cemetery with Ciel's parents. Sebastian put Ciel down, Ciel walked up to parent's graves. "Mom, dad, I know this is not the life you wanted for me. I am sorry, but I want to follow my heart. I'm going to be a demon and be with Sebastian. I love you and always will. Please understand." Ciel stood up and turned to Sebastian. "I'm ready, Sebastian".

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY, GIVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.


End file.
